Affections of the Same world
by xLeeRamdomx
Summary: She didnt want a normal love story, she wanted her own special love. When she meets the akward, strange geeky Troy Bolton is only a mater of time before her dreams become reality. Dedicated to WiLdCaTgIrL414


Affections of the Same World (Prologue)

**Well guys, is been almost a year since I promised you this story, but here it is. I would love to dedicate this story to the one person who got me to write this first chapter, and who made me uploaded it. WiLdCaTgIrL414 this is dedicated to you. Thank you for inspiring me to write again. **

* * *

_Every girl has a dream, every girl has a fantasy of being in love, having a handsome, faithful husband, having a house with a picket fence and two beautiful children. Well, something close to that fantasy. Every girl has that dream...every girl except me._

_Since my father died, I traded my shyness in for confidence. I learnt to take charge and speak up for what I believe in, no matter what anybody else says. Since that day, most of the fairytales I had dreamed of simply faded away. Most would believe that I don't believe in them because of my father's death. I just let them think is true. My father was my best friend and he died with a smile on his face, and his last words to me whisper me to sleep. "__**I Love you Ella, always remember that, follow your heart and what makes you happy. When you're scared that things won't turn out right, just look up to the stars, remember me and just rearrange them, even if they fall. Remember I will always be proud of you." **__The main reason I stop believing in fairytales you might ask? Well I had no one to tell me of them when I was little. No one to keep the tradition my father had started since I was one day old._

'_But what about your mother?' most would ask and to that I would respond the same "she does not have the time." Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and she is a good listener and adviser when she has the time....yet again __**only**__ when she has the time. You see, my mother works as a journalist for the __**New Mexico Times**__. Therefore, her job takes up a lot of time from her personal life. She does not do it on purpose, she tries to spend enough time with me, but that time is not enough. All of my friends have mothers who are there when they get in from school, they go shopping together and can just hang out. Not me._

_My name you might ask? Well my name is Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, born on January 1__st__ 1990 at 12:30 am in Albany, New York. I am currently 16 years old and live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I am a junior at East High and shooting for Stanford or NYU to pursue my dream of becoming an author._

"Gabriella...What are you doing?" One of my best friends, Taylor, asked from behind me.

"Oh I am just doing Mr. Matthews' bio project," I responded, looking away from my laptop.

"Ella, please come on, it's our night, our night to just sit around in sweats and watch sappy movies, whilst wishing we had one of those romantic endings. Oh, plus don't forget we have Ben and Jerry in every flavor...Yummy," said my other best friend, Kelsi, as she held out the different flavors. Even though both girls speak up for what they believe in, they both are like any ordinary girl, wishing for their fairytale to happen.

"But that's it, I am tired of the ugly falls for beautiful, Geek falls for jock...I am tired of those endings, I want a different type of love!" I exclaimed, getting up from my chair and started cleaning up some of the clothes around the room.

"Me too, Ella, but so far those are the only things we can have our love life based upon," Taylor said as she took a scoop of the vanilla ice cream and then placed in her mouth.

"Then what do you want?" Kelsi asked confused from atop of my bed.

"I don't know. I guess I want a love from a guy who is just like us...like me, someone who is in the same category as we are placed every school year," I finally said after thinking for a while. I looked down at my hands, suddenly embarrassed at my explanation.

"Wait...as in a Geek!" both said in surprise...I mean after all I loved to read Shakespeare and Nicholas Sparks's books. It did sound silly that I, out of every girl in the world, would just want a normal guy and not a hero.

"Yeah...an affection of the same category," I exclaimed after thinking of the new idea that Kelsi and Taylor had just presented to my mind.

* * *

'_He shoots and he scores.............The crowd is going crazy, Troy Bolton has just won the championship for the Panthers," the voice spoke through the speakers of the gym...That day, I became the first freshman to win the championship for the South Panther School in Arizona. (Made Up). That day, I also found out my father had been killed. That day, I lost my best friends. That day, I got betrayed by my girlfriend of two years._

_My Name is Troy Matthew Bolton, born November 1__st__ 1990 at 11:16 am, in San Francisco, California. I am 17 years old, without a father and live with my loving mother in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I am a junior at East High and my greatest dream is to become a well known photographer and to go to UCLA._

_My father died when I was 14 years old. He was driving with my mother to get to my game when a drunk driver had hit them, making a wheel detach from the car and my dad lost control of the wheel and hit another car. Luckily my mother had survived, with some damages of course, but still survived._

_My fathers Death was the mo-_

"Troy can you help me please?" my mother called from the kitchen. I got up from my bed and lay down my laptop. I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I said, kissing my mother on the cheek and taking the groceries out of her hands.

"Hey Hun, how was your day?" she asked.

I took out the milk and placed it in the refrigerator. "Same old, just working on Mr. Matthew's homework. I swear it is creepy to have one of my names in common with him. Ughh." I shivered at the thought as my mother just laughed.

She rolled her wheelchair to me and hugged me around my waist. "Hah. I'm sorry, son, but I just loved the name!"

Yes, my mother was in a wheelchair and that was the biggest damage that she received from the accident. That and a broken arm which she had a cast for about 6 months. Luckily, she had gotten out of the car, but in the process, metal was forced into her head, hitting the part of the brain that controls movement. Basically she could not move her legs.

"Well I have to finish my work, mother, do you need anything else?" I asked as we walked (well I walked, she rolled) "No it's fine honey, go and finish your work." I nodded and walked up to my room to continue my writing.

An hour since I had left my mom, I had gotten pretty far when my good friend Chad barged into my room. "Hey man, what's up?" he said as he lay on my bed.

"There is a thing called 'knocking' you know," I exclaimed as I saved my work and turned off my notebook.

"Yes but then I won't scare you!" he exclaimed jokingly as he got the basketball from the shelf and walked out of the room.

"When have you ever scared me, Chad?" I asked him as we both walked into the backyard and into the basketball court in my back yard and began shooting a ball back and forth between us.

"Umm…I will one day, just you wait my friend" he said as he made a layup.

"So are you going to find someone this year and finally learn to love again?" Chad asked me as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Chad please, you know very well that I can't go back to those days. The days of dating girls and relying on them o make me happy…I can't do that anymore. I'm just focusing on my studies and basketball. Everything is in the past and the only person I will love and who will ever love me is my mother……You can count on that. I'll live alone and die alone. Put it in your will!" I exploded on my best friend. I'd never yelled at Chad before but I couldn't help it. Ever since my father's death, he'd been trying to persuade me to start dating girls again. But, I couldn't. I dropped the basketball and brushed past him, walking away like all of the other people in my life had done to me.


End file.
